Goals
There are many objectives to pursue in Bloodlines, and you can focus on whichever one is your favorite. Objectives depend on what kind of a character you want to play. However, the one objective that can't be avoided is to survive Curse, causing all who are embraced or enraged to seek out blood or lumens. If a vampire loses all of their vital blood, or a lycan loses all of their lumens, they will become destroyed and lose all of their collected souls to the abyss. Vampire & Lycan Objectives *Objective #1: Become Embraced or Enraged. To become a vampire or a lycan, you must first have your humanity drained by others. Your humanity can be drained by either vampire bites or lycan attacks, either way, you become a Revenant. Blood and Lumens are valuable, and being a vampire or a lycan gives you the power to convert the humanity of your victims into precious vital blood or lumens of moonlight. Your humanity starts at 100%, and this can be converted into a total of 5 liters of vital blood, or 50 lumens for others. Each avatar only has either 5 liters of vital blood or 50 lumens to donate to the community. Humanity can be regained by eating apples from the Eternal Orchard at Liquid East. To become a vampire from this point, you must refill yourself to 5L of vital blood. To become a lycan, you must refill yourself to 50 lumens. Or, to become a hybrid, you can do both. The first time you reach 5 Liters of vital blood after losing your humanity, you will become embraced and will gain the status of Vampire, and the first time you reach 50 Lumens, you will become enraged and gain the status of Lycan. *Objective #2: Increase your Status. Status is based on the number of total souls collected. You will get the soul of every vampire who you are the first to bite. If you are the first person to bite someone who hasn't joined Bloodlines, you will get their soul only when they purchase the system. Your total souls is the sum of the souls you have collected, and the souls collected by your minions. The more minions you have, and the more powerful they are, the higher your status will become. Be a good liege to your minions, because if they decide to pledge allegiance to someone else, you will lose thier souls from your soul total. You might think of a soul as one vote in determining who the highest ranked vampire is. The more souls you collect, the more power you have in determining who is on top. *Objective #3: Accumulate Blood or Lumen Wealth There is only so much blood and lumens to go around, so they have value. You can accumulate blood/lumen wealth by storing it in casks, tanks, and prisms. You can purchase them full, or you can purchase them empty and fill them yourself with blood and lumens you collect. Everyone will know who the wealthiest are, and they may turn to you when they are desperate for blood or lumens. You can manage lists of the others that are allowed to drink from your containers. *Objective #4: Stay "Alive" Every 24 hours, The Curse takes a toll of 0.25 Liters of vital blood, or 2.5 lumens from everyone, unless you have protection from an amulet or totem. If you lose all of your vital blood, you lose all of your collected souls. To stay alive, you must constantly seek out new victims as sources of vital blood or lumens. Human Objectives *Objective #1: Gain the favor of vampires and lycans. Many humans are drawn to the thrill and risk of living among vampires and lycans. With the Human HUD, you can offer them your humanity and be a part of their clan, pack, or horde. *Objective #2: Build a collection of vampire blood and lumens. You can collect Blood and Lumen Vials from vampires and lycans and trade them with others. *Objective #3: Drink cider to restore humanity. Cider will restore humanity, and a store of cider will make you a very attractive friend to vampires and lycans. You can even set up a cider tavern for humans to gather at.